Something Effulgent
by MsArtsyFartsy
Summary: The morning after. JAM. One-shot.


_**A/N: Please tell me what you think of this little one shot. If I get enough good feedback I might write a story about what led to this morning. Basically it will be my addition to the first JAM date pile.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. *tears up*...  
**_

Something Effulgent

Golden streams of sunlight beamed through the cracks of the blinds and spilled into the room. The effulgent rays were shown on Pam's eyes which caused them to flutter open and she took a quick second to get up and study the room around her. In a reaction to her first thought she freaked out a little as she realized that she wasn't in her own room. She didn't know where she was or why she was there. It didn't really occur to her that last night's events weren't just the most beautiful dream she had ever had. But then, by the sound of a low snore, she returned back to realization that the love of her life was sleeping right beside her.

Pam smiled and lay back down, cuddling as close to Jim as she could. Half asleep, he responded by turning over and hooking his right arm around her waist. Those simple yet loving movements made her feel so grounded. She was tethered to the earth where nothing could ever harm her. With his chest pressed up against her she closed her eyes and took the time to feel every curve and crevice of his body fit into hers perfectly, like they were literally made for each other. That kind of security was what made their glowing new relationship so extraordinary, so surreal, and so loving. It wasn't anything either of them had ever experienced before. This is what she always imagined true love to be like, but gave up on the idea when she hadn't gotten it for so many years.

Jim made a little moan as he started to wake up and she turned her head to look at him again.

"Hey" He mumbled while rubbing his face, keeping his eyes on her the entire time.

"Hey" She replied and saw his smile grow. "What?"

Jim snickered "I was just thinking about how cute you look naked under the sheets with your sex hair."

"Really" She took one of the locks that was in front of her eyes and looked at it closer. Then she just smiled and maneuvered herself so she could lie on top of him, face to face. Jim placed his hand on the small of her back and traced little circles into her skin.

"Yes, Really. And that is now going to be added to the very long list to why I am in love with you."

Her only response to that was to take her hand and tousle his hair instead. "You know, you really need to grow this back out."

"Hey. I thought you said it looked great? And here I was giving you such a nice complement."

"I was just saying that to be nice."

"And now you don't have to be nice to me anymore?"

"Nope, not since I have accomplished my goal to get in your pants."

"Well, that's good to know. Maybe I should just hold out on you now." A mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"We both know that that wouldn't work for long. I am just too good." She began to giggle and he kissed the top of her head. "No, but really. Back on topic. The hair was great for corporate Jim, but it isn't really good for Jim Jim. It isn't you at all."

"So apparently I am homeless."

"Karen has no idea what the heck she was talking about. I have always found your floppy hair unbearably sexy."

"How did you find that sexy?" Now Jim was defiantly becoming curious.

Pam bit her lip, figuring out the best way she could answer. "Do you remember the day when Ryan started that fire and we had to stay out in parking lot playing games?"

"Of course. We learned some very interesting and yet disturbing things that day."

"Yeah well, a group of some of the girls and I were playing the 'who would you do?' game and all of them picked you… except me."

"Ha! Who did you pick instead?" He was finding this pretty amusing.

Pam hesitated with embarrassment until she finally answered. "Toby or Oscar…"

"Toby or Oscar? Okay, I don't think that the Oscar thing would really work out, but I could set you up with Toby if you want." He chuckled.

"Ha, ha. And then I guess I should set you up with Kevin then?"

"Fine, you got me. Well played Beesly."

"Good. Anyways, back to my explanation. The only reason why I didn't say I didn't agree with the rest of them was because I had already started dreaming up those images of you. Obviously I couldn't think of those types of things about my best friend, especially while I was engaged to another man. But then Katy showed up and grabbed you by the tie and all of a sudden BAM! Full on image of tugging you by the tie and kissing you senseless. Then my hand would travel up to your hair and it was so long and graspable that I simply lost it! I couldn't get that out of my mind for days." By the end of her story Pam couldn't help but let her hands wander his body. The fact that she was no allowed to do that after so long was something that she was just getting use to.

"Really?" One of his eyebrows rose higher.

"Oh yeah, and it was absolute torture this past year. I just find it kind of ironic that when we are finally together your hair is all chopped off."

"Well, then I am just going to have to go and do what you said and grow it out. I want to keep those dirty fantasies going."

Pam tucked her head between his head and his shoulder and giggled some more. "Trust me. Now that I have seen you naked I will be doing that non-stop."

"God, me too." Jim put his hands under the blanket and rubbed her cold back. "How are we going to keep us a secret?"

"I guess it is just going to have to take a little self control and will power."

"You mean it will take A LOT of self control and will power."

"Right" She sighed. "Uhg, this is going to be so hard."

"That's what she said."

"Shush." She cuddled him a little tighter as she hung onto the blissful moment. "We have to go to work today." Pam groaned.

"Don't remind me."

"I remember a time when I couldn't wait to get to work to see you, no matter what I had to deal with with Michael. But now that we are together it's the last place I want to be. Maybe we should just quit."

"That is definitely tempting. And one day we will just go out and do it. You can go ahead with your art and I can do… anything other than this."

Pam traced her fingers over his chest as she listened to his assured voice. He always made her future sound like it was all going to work out the way she wanted it to no matter what. She found that both inspiring yet frightening at the same time. She had been making so many positive changes in her life that everybody suddenly expects her to go above and beyond now that she is on such a roll. But if she does proceed to try and achieve her goals and she fails the little confidence she has in herself would be destroyed and she feared that she would then lose all her other accomplishments.

Then she thought of Jim's life and his dreams. For years he had went on about how he was bored with being a paper salesman and he wished that he could just leave. Sure he was good at his job, but he just simply didn't seem to like it and she always wondered what he _wanted _to do. He still had yet to mention it.

"Hey, are you hungry? I can whip us up some breakfast really quick." Jim whispered in her ear.

"Okay, yeah." She said as she rolled off to the side of him so he could get up. Pam watched as he grabbed for his boxers and undershirt that was lying on the floor.

"Oh, and you shouldn't even bother with getting dressed all the way because the clothes are going to be coming back off in just a matter of time." He smirked and she returned with a smile.

Jim exited the room and went into the kitchen to start making the food. Seconds later Pam wandered in after him wearing the dress shirt he had on last night. She looked up at him sheepishly. "Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you want that corporate job?" She came right out and asked it.

The question kind of took him by surprise. _Where was this coming from?_ He thought. "Uhhh… yes and no." he answered with his head staring in the refrigerator. He figured it would be best just to humor her and answer before asking why she would ask.

"Explain?"

"Well, the pay was good. I would have gotten to work in New York which, believe it or not, is a lot livelier than Scranton. However, it was lacking one very important thing."

"What?"

After closing the refrigerator door he grabbed her hands into his and brought them up to his lips so he could kiss the surface of her skin. "You."

Pam bit her lip. "Jim, you didn't turn down that job just for me, did you?"

"What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Please, just answer. I want to know." She said impatiently.

"The true answer to that is that even though you were the reason at first you were only one of many reasons. I never _really _wanted the job. It was more of Karen's big plan for me. No matter what the pay or the location it means that I have to do something I don't want to do for my entire career. I would be stuck with limited options." He said while beating some eggs in a bowl as he talked.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and plus I couldn't be any happier than I am right now, with you." Jim turned around and wrapped his arms around her while kissing her jaw line. "Do you know how much I love you."

Little giggles escaped Pam's mouth as his kisses tickled her skin. She had that morning after glow shining through her face which was something that she hadn't felt happen in years.

"About half as much as I love you."

"Okay, that's emotionally impossible."

She looked up at him and latched her arm around his neck. "And why is that?"

"Because I love you to the full amount."

"Ah, what do you know?" And with that he hopped her up onto the kitchen counter and kissed her passionately. After about five minutes of making out they finally parted long enough to get a couple of breaths in.

"What do you say we put this breakfast stuff back in the fridge and go take a long shower?"

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
